Stealing Friends
by Salome Weil
Summary: Sirius is off on his first train ride to Hogwarts. He's leaving behind his younger brother, but that doesn't mean he won't make new friends.  Onsehot.  Canon compliant.


**I own no part of the HP franchise, all rights to JK and co, no profit made here.**

**AN: I was considering the Marauders and this little bit came to me. Sirius, as we all know, did not have a happy childhood. I imagined this would have made his initial interactions with the other children awkward and it probably also meant that at one time he was quite close to his younger brother. I hope you enjoy this one shot of Sirius and his first train ride to Hogwarts.**

* * *

><p>The boy slouched down the platform, his younger brother trailing after him. He was tall for his age and his brother was short, but the younger boy kept up quite easily. He obviously had practice playing catch-up. The older boy turned round once to make sure his brother was still following and then came to a sudden stop before one of the doors of the train. His brother would've collided with him if he hadn't put out a hand and caught him in the forehead. His brother looked up at him, smiling and he ruffled the boy's hair.<p>

"Don't give Mother a hard time," he said. "You know what she's like."

His brother's face fell. "Yeah, I know. Will you write to me?"

"Have to, don't I? Can't leave you out of the fun." He gave the boy an easy smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. His smiles never reached his eyes.

His brother jumped a little, clearly excited at the prospect. He was only two years younger, but with an older brother to protect him constantly he still hadn't felt the sting of reality in his childhood as harshly – the sting of being a Black.

It was their father who came up behind them and both boys turned to look up at him.

"Got your trunk, Sirius? Good. Regulus, say goodbye." The younger boy dutifully gave his older brother a hug. Sirius held him a moment longer than necessary, giving him a good, long squeeze.

"See you at Christmas, Reg," Sirius murmured. When he pulled away Regulus quickly wiped at his face. Sirius' smile pressed into a thin line. He looked to their father again.

"Father…"

His father looked uncomfortable and then laid a single hand on his eldest son's shoulder. He was better at displaying affection than their mother, but even so love and tenderness were rare gifts in the Black household.

"Write us tonight. Your mother will want to hear about your sorting, of course, though she doesn't expect anything less than Slytherin." He sighed and gave Sirius' shoulder a squeeze, then looked at Regulus pointedly. "Come along, let your brother board the train. Regulus, stop weeping," he snapped as his youngest son let out a great sniffle. Sirius' eyes snapped to his father's face and a look of rage flashed over it briefly before he deliberately drew his brother in for a second hug. He felt the younger boy cling to him and he whispered to him again.

"It's only two years and you can come, too," he murmured. "Chin up, Reg. I'll write every day. I'll send them so only you can read them – I'll put a special charm on them. They'll teach us things like that, yeah? Come on, Reg, chin up, please?" He paused and rocked his brother a little. "Be brave," he finished softly before drawing away.

Regulus looked very much like he wanted to cry harder, but he stuck his chin up and swallowed his tears instead, blinking them away. Sirius looked at his father defiantly before hefting his trunk and starting up the steps of the car. An attendant came by almost immediately and stored his trunk for him, clipping his ticket as well, and Sirius looked out the door at his brother and father. His father was already turning them away and Regulus kept glancing over his shoulder, sneaking waves at him. Sirius waved back once and then the doors were closing and the train was starting down the tracks.

Head full of disturbing thoughts, Sirius slouched his way down the narrow corridor of the train, looking for a compartment. He was about to leave the car and try the next one when a small, nervous voice caught his ear.

"James, you know it'll help."

"I don't want any more chocolate. I stuffed myself on the trip to the station."

"I only suggested…"

"Listen, you bookworm, I am not upset. I just got some dust in my eye."

The second boy's voice was brash and confident, but the first boy continued to softly reason with his companion until he'd grudgingly agreed to take some of the chocolate. Sirius smiled to himself and was about to push on through to the other car anyhow when a third voice sounded directly behind him.

"Oh, are you looking for a compartment? I think there's room in this one." Sirius turned about to see Peter Pettigrew standing there looking awkward, as usual. The other boy looked startled for a minute before a hesitant smile crossed his lips. "Sirius, hello. How are y-you today?"

"It's just another day as far as I'm concerned," Sirius said and Peter, far from laughing as he always did whenever he was nervous, regarded Sirius kindly. Sirius, seeing quickly where the conversation was headed, cut Peter off before he could respond. "Don't say a word about my brother. Not today, Petey."

Peter looked genuinely sorry for having even gotten near the subject and to make up for it, he eagerly grabbed Sirius' arm and gestured to the compartment next to him – the one from whence had come the other boys' voices.

"I'd really rather be by myself right now, Petey," Sirius muttered, but Peter, either because he hadn't heard him or simply didn't care, stuck his head in the open door and announced themselves before dragging Sirius in after him. They sat beside the other boys, opposite one another and all looked at each other suspiciously for a whole minute before smiling and sticking out hands and making introductions.

"James Potter, and this is Remus Lupin," said a boy with unruly black hair – nearly as mussed as Sirius wished his were. He shook hands with Peter and Sirius, saying their names. "I know you, of course. We were at Quidditch camp together last year."

"I can't believe you remember me!" Peter said excitedly and Sirius rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Of course he remembers you. You fouled every single game."

"No, I remember your brilliant save. I know you caught the snitch accidentally, but it inspired me the rest of camp," James said kindly and Peter's face lit up. Sirius felt an uncommon jealousy at the sight. Peter was his friend – probably his only friend here, because of how his parents were – and this boy was destroying all that with his easy grin and messed up hair. Peter wouldn't want to be around him anymore. He'd have no friends at all, no one to express his concerns to over Reg and his parents, no one to write letters to in order to ease the holidays.

He felt envy stab him all the way to his heart in the way it does in a child and he decided to stab right back.

"Stop puffing him up," Sirius grumbled. "You'll make him unbearable to be around. Besides, you've got natural talent."

James turned those hazy brown eyes on him and for a second Sirius thought he was going to say something deliberately mean, or argue, but a moment later a smile flickered on his lips. He delivered his words in a teasing manner, but they incensed Sirius all the same.

"No need to bring him down, mate. You've just as much talent as I have. Picking at dear old Petey here," he said, swinging an arm around the other boy's neck, "isn't going to mean you have any less. Although it might mean you're just a bully."

Sirius opened his mouth to respond angrily when the fair boy next to him spoke up.

"That's not fair, James. You know he's just worried about the school year. And you're barging in and making friends like you always do, without thinking," Remus said.

"More like stealing friends," Sirius added and Peter's face lit up for the second time.

"I'm your friend?" he asked Sirius in the sudden, awkward silence. Sirius crossed his arms and looked at a spot on the floor.

"I thought you knew that. You're my best friend, outside my brother."

Peter looked at Sirius in awe before the other boy finally lifted his eyes and gave Peter a small smile. James, his arm still hooked about Peter's neck, looked from one to the other.

"Aww, how touching!" he exclaimed. Then he wrinkled his nose and despite a warning look from Remus he went on. "Sirius, we clearly need to teach you how to treat friends if your best mate doesn't even realize what he is."

Sirius frowned and would've continued to argue when Peter stuck up for him. How strange, he thought as another new feeling bloomed in his chest. He'd never had someone stick up for him before.

"Leave him alone, James," Peter said eagerly. "You don't know what it's like for him and Regulus. The only reason I ever see him is because our mums work together."

"Regulus?" James asked, looking at Sirius again. "Is that your brother?"

Sirius shrugged uncomfortably. "My younger brother. He's got two y-years l-left…" To his horror, Sirius heard his voice break, heard himself stutter out the lame explanation and tears rose to his eyes, unbidden. Reg…what was it going to be like for him? Sure, he was the baby, but their parents… He dashed his tears away hastily and stood up, as if to make his excuses and leave, but he felt a gentle hand on his sleeve and looked down through his tears to see Remus looking up at him in understanding.

"Sit. Have some chocolate. It'll help," the other boy said and Sirius sat and had some chocolate, despite James' jeers.

"You and the chocolate, Merlin!"

Peter's eyes widened. "James! I can't believe you just –"

"What? Swore? Ah, but we get to do that sort of thing now," James said and the boys all laughed – even Sirius, who was starting to understand that the other boy wasn't trying to sabotage his friendship at all. He was just an eager, bright boy who enjoyed knowing people and hearing himself talk. Sirius hadn't been around many people like that before, but he was starting to enjoy himself and they'd all just settled into some steady conversation about home, family, hopes for the school year and Quidditch when a pair of students – about their own ages – passed the compartment.

"Severus, there wasn't anything wrong with the last compartment," came a girl's voice. Only Sirius, uninvested as he was, turned to look at the pair. He saw a boy, skinny, and tall for his age, and a girl who was much shorter, with long red hair. The girl was holding the boy's hand and pleading with him. She said his name again and Sirius thought he recognized it, but he couldn't be sure.

"I wanted to be alone," Severus whinged and the girl raised her brows.

"Yes, but I hardly think that's going to happen now," she said. "I'm sorry I was so late. It was Petunia, you see. She wouldn't get in the car this morning. Threw a perfect fit. Not that I blame her."

"Lily, she doesn't care about what's important to you, clearly. Why should you care what she thinks?"

The redhead – Lily – stopped short. "Because she's my sister, Sev, and I had to just leave her behind like that. Don't you understand?"

Yes, Sirius thought. I do understand. And he thought he could also understand the boy's point of view. Hadn't he wanted to be alone earlier as well? But things had turned out just as well sitting with others and he suspected it would be good for these two as well. He stood up again and his friends – huh, that was funny, when had that happened – all looked up at him, then out the open door.

"There's room in here, if we all budge up a bit," Sirius said. "If you're looking for a compartment, that is," he finished, his eyes flicking from the boy to the girl and back.

The boy looked uncertain, but the girl smiled shyly.

"Thanks, we are." She started forward and Peter and the others quickly made room for two more, still smiling. The boy held back and his hand tightened about the girl's. She looked back at him and frowned lightly.

"Sev…please?" she asked and he grudgingly followed her in. Sirius sat back down with the girl beside him and the boy took the seat next to Peter. James burst in and made introductions.

"James Potter, this is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius…"

"Black," said the new boy. He had jet black hair, tired eyes and pale skin. "I know you – Pettigrew, as well."

Peter thought for a moment, then his expression of pleasant surprise turned somewhat sour. "Severus Snape, isn't it?"

"Yes," said the other boy hesitantly, though there was an eager expression on his face, one that begged for recognition and belonging. "Our mothers have worked together some."

"The Halloween Bazaar," Peter supplied and Severus nodded. Sirius eyed the two of them, suddenly a bit concerned. Peter was one of the gentlest people he knew – which wasn't saying much, but still – and if Severus made him uncomfortable, that was probably a bad sign. Still, they weren't fighting yet and he shrugged and turned to the girl at his side, who was being very quiet.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Lily Evans," she said. She snuck a glance at Severus, who was rattling on about something to an increasingly annoyed Peter and she looked back up at Sirius. "I don't know anyone here, aside from Sev," she said.

"He your best mate, then?" James asked from across the compartment and Lily blushed and nodded.

"Outside my sister," she replied.

"Well, you're in luck," James said. "Sirius is the same way. His brother's got two years before he gets his letter. How long does your sister have?"

"She doesn't," Lily said quickly, swallowing hard. She glanced at them all nervously.

Remus gave her a kindly look and held out some chocolate, which she took. "A Squib?" he asked as delicately as possible and Lily shook her head. She munched on her bit of chocolate for a moment and gathered her courage.

"No, I'm, erm…Muggleborn?"

Sirius stiffened immediately, but he was quite proud of himself for not moving away from her. He had the feeling that would not be the thing to do at all, not surrounded by the friendly misfits he was – not feeling like a misfit, himself. Severus, however, looked over at them upon hearing her words and his narrowed eyes immediately took in Sirius' stiff posture, his hands clenched together in his lap. He stood up.

"There's nothing wrong with being Muggleborn," he said and Sirius found he couldn't respond. He was so unused to ever being in a situation like this that he had literally no way of knowing what he should and shouldn't do. He only knew with certainty that Severus Snape was angry, Lily Evans was frightened, and anything he said or did next might ruin everything. So he merely stared up at Severus, his eyes wide, and tried to control his breathing.

James looked over at them and laughed. "Of course there isn't."

Peter stood up for Sirius for a second time. "It's not Sirius' fault his parents –"

"Why don't we all have some more chocolate?" Remus said and James and Peter took some more to humor him. Even Lily had another piece. Only Sirius and Severus remained in their tense positions until the other boy finally snapped.

"I'm leaving. I told you this was a bad idea, Lily."

She looked from her newfound friends to Severus and back. "Sev…we have to sit someplace."

"And we will. We'll find another compartment."

"Sev…"

Severus glared at her suddenly. "I see. Well, I'm leaving. You can stay here with this lot if you prefer. I'll see you at the boats."

He swept from the compartment and Lily watched him go sadly, clearly unsure if she should follow him or not, her piece of chocolate forgotten and melting in her palm. She looked back to the other boys and started to stand.

"I guess I should go too," she said softly and Sirius finally broke his silence.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean…"

"I know. Sev explained to me about…how things are."

"It really is just his family," Peter spoke up and Lily shrugged and brushed some of her hair from her face, getting chocolate in it in the process.

"We can't help our families," she said sadly and Sirius felt worse than ever.

"I am sorry," he repeated and Lily looked at him again.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault. Sev is just that way sometimes."

"Yeah, an oversensitive git," Peter snorted and Lily looked at him angrily.

"No, overprotective."

"An overprotective, oversensitive git, then," Peter responded and Sirius wondered if his friend was still sticking up for him or if he'd been feeling his own stab of jealousy.

Lily huffed to hide her hurt and turned her nose up before heading out. She paused in the doorway.

"I'll see you at the castle, I guess. Thanks for the chocolate, Remus," she said. James called after her.

"Hold on, you have some chocolate in your hair." Before she could even ask where it was James had pulled out his wand and performed a simple _Scourgify_. The chocolate was gone from her hair and hand immediately and her green eyes widened momentarily.

"Er…thank you," she said, blushing again. Then she hurried away, her long ginger locks trailing out behind her.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked around at the others. Before he could say a word, James spoke up.

"If you apologize again I'll hex you."

"You don't know any hexes, James," Remus said patiently.

"He doesn't know that though, does he?" James said conspiratorially and Peter laughed. Remus looked over at him speculatively.

"You don't like Severus much, do you?"

Peter looked uncomfortable. "He's a know-it-all bully," he said and James gave a low whistle.

"Worse than old Sirius here?"

"You don't know! Sirius never goes on about how much more he knows than you, or boasts about his own potions laboratory, or anything like that, even though he could. Severus probably doesn't even have half the things he says he does. His family isn't well-off and everyone knows his parents' marriage is…" He trailed off and glanced down. "I tried to be friends with him and he just kept treating me the same. I can't imagine how that girl feels."

"Ah, but you're not a pretty redhead," Sirius said, breaking in. "Besides, I think I can understand where he's coming from. Maybe he'll lighten up once he's away from all that and at school."

"Oh-ho, and suddenly you're the master of misguided youth!" James teased and Sirius glared at him.

"Not all of us have had happy childhoods!" he spat suddenly. He immediately looked sorry, but was too proud to back down. James' face fell and he sat back in his seat. Peter looked from one boy to the other nervously and Remus merely began unwrapping another chocolate bar.

After a long, tense moment, James spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. You're right, I can't understand him, or you, not really. I'm sorry."

There was another long silence and Remus began offering chocolate about again. "It's James' way," he said quietly. "You should have seen me before he barged into my life and began ordering me to laugh."

Sirius took the chocolate absentmindedly, still thinking of Severus and Lily – of himself and Regulus. His eyes flicked up to find James' and he gave the other boy what passed for a smile in his household.

"I'm sorry, too," he said automatically, knowing it was the right thing to say, even if he didn't mean it. Even if he didn't understand why it was the right thing to say. "Should I go look for them?" he asked and Peter immediately shook his head. James seemed to relax some, feeling they were back in familiar territory. He gave a sly, boyish grin – so different from Sirius' world-weary, mirthless smile.

"Nah," he said. "I have a feeling we're going to see more of them this year anyhow."

"Yes, well, we don't need to hear about your gift of sight," Remus said wryly, divvying up the remainder of his chocolate. Peter looked at James in amazement.

"You have the sight?"

James' grin broadened and he launched into a long-winded exposition before Remus could stop him. The fair boy glanced at Sirius with eyes nearly as tired as his own and then rolled them quite deliberately. Sirius burst out laughing without warning and Remus grinned at him.

"What?" James asked, annoyed with the interruption. "What's so funny?"

But Sirius could only hold his sides and shake his head as he continued to chortle, Remus snickering alongside him, and Peter looking between them in confusion.

The train pushed on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do let me know what you think of it, but remember it is only a oneshot. While I might write other snippets of scenes here and there for this generation, this is not a chapter story. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! <strong>


End file.
